Girlfriend Lessons
by Matrix The Hedgehog
Summary: Amy has some trouble winning Sonic over, so Sally decides to help her. She's teaches Amy how to become Sonic's ideal girlfriend. Rated for mild violence and mild swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Girlfriend Lessons

It was a bright Summer's day as the 16 year old pink hedgehog chased the 19 year old blue one through the park. Eventually the blue one knew she was never going do give up, so he jumped to sonic speed and there was a massive sonic boom as the blue hedgehog sped out of the park in a blue flash. The pink one slowed down to a stop and warm tears trickled down her cheeks. A 19 year old brown chipmunk walked past and saw how sad the hedgehog was.

"What's wrong Amy?" asked the chipmunk.

"Sonic keeps running away from me!" Amy replied.

"Looks like you need a batch of Girlfriend Lessons." said Sally, the chipmunk.

"Huh?"

"I'm gonna teach you how to win Sonic over!" Sally wiped the tears from Amy's eyes, smiled cheerfully at her and gestured for Amy to come with her. They walked out of the park and through the forest to Knothole, the peaceful village of huts, surrounded by trees. Sally took Amy inside her hut and hey both sat down on Sally's bed. "Alright Amy! Lesson One!" she exclaimed excitedly. Amy's ears perked up as Sally began. "Like the saying goes, the best way to a man's heart is almost always through his stomach. What's Sonic's favourite food?"

"CHILLI DOGS!" Amy yelled out.

"Correct!" Sally raised a finger with a dazzling smile.

"Hmmm… I get what you mean. If I get Sonic a chilli dog every once in a while, it'll improve our relationship!"

"Precisely!"

Sonic was running through Station Square, and reached the Chao egg shop. He wanted to get the golden Chao egg with the rings he'd got, and was about to go in when Amy met him at the door.

"A-Amy! What're you doing here?"

"I got us chilli dogs!" She passed him a chilli dog and he instantly munched into it, swallowing it in two bites as Amy began nibbling on her own.

"WOAH! Thanks Amy! That was delicious!"

"I made them myself actually..." Amy mumbled, blushing.

"Are you kidding! Those were the best chilli dogs I've ever tasted!"

"Really? WOW! Thanks!" she was about to hug him and Sonic looked a bit worried, but then Amy saw Sally over Sonic's shoulder. She was wagging her finger and mouthing "No, no, no..." So Amy didn't. "See ya then!" she said to Sonic, and walk away. Once Amy was far enough away, so that Sonic couldn't see her, she ducked into a nearby alley and met up with Sally.

"Nicely done! You'll have him in no time!" Sally told Amy. "Puls the fact that you made them yourself has impressed him! Now he knows you can cook, he'll probably think that if you ever get together you can cook for him so he won't have to keep eating fast food! You almost made a mistake though. You were about to hug him. Stuff like that is what puts Sonic off you, and is really what's stopping him from getting together with you. If you act more like a personal friend rather than an obnoxious fan girl, he'll probably like you more. Which leads us onto Lesson 2: Don't act desperate or fan girlish.

Author's Notes: ALRIGHT! This story is gonna be my current SonAmy story, which means Amy's Jealousy is gonna be put on hold 'til I finish this. It shouldn't tae too long though, because this story is probably gonna be about 5 chapters long. PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE ADVICE!


	2. Chapter 2

Girlfriend Lessons Chapter 2

The pair of them returned to Sally's hut in Knothole.

"OK, Lesson 2! The main reason Sonic doesn't like you is because you're a fangirlish kind of girl. He thinks you're desperate for romance with a hero. So you gotta show him you're his friend, not his fan. Sometimes it's good to flirt but not in an obnoxious kind of way.

"Hi Sonic!" Amy called out to him in Station Square. "Tails, Bunnie, Sally, Big and I are going to go bowling. Want to come with us?"

"Ummm... Nah... Maybe some other time..."

"Awww... That's too bad... I wonder how we're gonna eat all those chilli dogs I made all by ourselves... Perhaps Big can-"

"On second thoughts... OK! I'll come!"

"Cool! Meet us at Casinopolis at 7pm."

"Alright. Bring LOTS of those tasty chilli dogs!" They went their separate ways.

"Good thing Casinopolis lets you bring in food from outside..." she mumbled to herself once she was out of earshot. Sally met up with her.

"Well done, you've got him. Now you can show him you're not an obsessive fan girl that he can't have fun around." Sally told her.

At 7pm, they all had gathered around the entrance of Casinopolis. After greeting each other, they all went inside, rented a bowling alley, got some bowling shoes and began. Big went first and got an immediate strike using his immense strength. Everything was going according to plan, Big and Tails were really getting into the game, so they weren't really getting in the way, Bunnie had been informed of what was going on and also kept out of the way, Sonic and Amy kept chatting to each other between turns, talking about everyday things whilst still getting competitive about the game, and Sally was reviewing the events and making sure everything was going right. That's when it happened. Tails wasn't very strong, so he had been making calculations and rolling the ball in just the right direction and speed to make sure he scored high, rather than using brute strength and luck like Big. Unfortunately, Tails miscalculated at one point and let go of the ball early. So instead of going forwards, hitting the aisle and starting to roll, the ball didn't move anywhere apart from down, and smashed directly on top of Tails' foot. It hurt Tails pretty bad, and this got both Sonic and Amy's attention as Bunnie ran over to him and the plan began to slowly fall apart. Sonic was especially worried, he really cared about Tails. But then Big saved the day by offering to take Tails away and get someone to attend to him. This was turned out good, because the little kid and the obnoxious fatso were out of the picture, so there was room for romance.

"I have an idea." Sally told Bunnie.

"What is it?" Sally bent over to Bunnie's ear and began whispering.

"Hey, uh, I'm gonna take some chilli dogs back for Tails and Big." Sally grabbed a couple of chilli dogs and ran out of the bowling hall, spotting Tails and Big. A medic was performing a bit of first aid to help Tails' foot, and eventually it was bandaged, so Tails could return to bowling if he wanted. Sally handed Big and Tails a chilli dog each, and began nibbling her own.

"Hey Tails, you OK now?" she asked.

"Ya, I'm alright." he replied.

"Good. I need your help with something." Sally began whispering into his ear.

Back in the bowling hall, there was a loud whining noise, a clunk, and then it started getting really cold. Sally returned, as everyone hugged themselves to conserve body heat, and began shivering from the cold.

"This is a Customer Service Announcement." a voice blared over the speakers. "The ventilation system appears to have been tampered with. The problem should take a couple of minutes to fix. We are sorry for this inconvenience."

"You think we should go h-h-h-h-home?" Sonic asked shivering.

"Nahh... It'll b-b-b-be alright. Y'know... Maybe we should hug each other to preserve body heat..." she replied, as Bunnie and Sally hugged to keep warm. There were four of them, and Bunnie and Sally were already hugging, and so Sonic realised that if he wanted to keep warm he'd have to hug Amy. Of course, Sonic and Amy were conveniently sitting next each other, and as Sonic turned to Amy, she realised his muzzle had gone a deep crimson. As their arms slowly wrapped around each other, they felt the warmth of each other's bodies flow into them, feeling warmer. Realising they weren't gonna get very warm if they just wrapped their arms around each other, Sonic moved his head in closer to rest it on her head as she buried her face in his neck. They both sighed contentedly, closing their eyes. Realising Sonic and Amy weren't looking, Bunnie and Sally detactched themselves from each other and carried on bowling.

"Everything's going according to plan... Soon Sonic won't be able to live without Amy." Sally muttered in Bunnie's ear, chuckling.

Tails stepped away from the ventilation controls, hiding his screwdriver and limping back over to Big.

"That should do the trick." he whispered to Big.

"Well done Tails!" yelled Big, in his usual dopey voice, turning around. As he did so, one of his enormous feet came down on Tails' bandaged foot. There was a horrible cracking sound, and red splodges started forming on the bandage as Tails shrieked in pain...

Meanwhile, Bunnie and Sally were starting to get competitive when they realised Amy and Sonic were still hugging. It had gotten warmer now, a sign that the ventilation had been fixed.

"Uhhh... guys? You do know that the ventilation system was fixed a couple minutes ago..."

"Wuhhh?" Sonic and Amy slowly unwrapped their arms from each other, as Sonic blushed, and Amy just smiled.

"Now how about some those HOME-MADE CHILLI DOGS?" Sonic yelled, desperately trying to change the subject.

"Here you go. I made them myself." Amy passed Sonic the bag filled with chilli dogs as Sonic squealed with delight, like a kid who just opened his best present at Christmas. He emptied the entire contents of the bag into his gaping mouth, munching them down, like a giant feasting on innocent bystanders. Amy could imagine the chilli dogs screaming in terror as they were dropped into the merciless jaws of the Soniczilla. Amy and Sonic got up and joined in with Bunnie and Sally.

Soon the game was over, Sonic winning by a little bit. They left the bowling alley, chatting about the game.

"Hey..." Sonic said to Amy. "Thanks for inviting me along Amy, I really had a good time. It's been a while since I had so much fun with my friends. Thanks..." he paused, and then hugged her.

"You're welcome." Amy replied, as Sonic let go.

"WAAAAAAHHHH!" Big yelled, Tails groaning in pain in his arms, his foot bleeding, as Big ran to through oncoming traffic as fast as he could, denting a few cars with his massive stomach as he raced to the hospital. Finally, huffing and puffing, Big reached the hospital. Big was worried that he'd hurt Tails really badly, but hadn't called an ambulance as it was rush hour and it would've taken ages to arrive. "I can't BELIEVE I'M SO CLUMSY!" Big practically yelled at himself for being so dumb. He stumbled into the hospital with Tails, and started yelling at staff frantically to get Tails some help.

Amy's mobile rang. Lifting it to her ear, she heard Big bawling. Her expression changed from cheerful to worried to extremely anxious in the blink of an eye. As Big finished, she snapped the phone shut, looking pretty shaken.

"What wrong, sugar?" Bunnie inquired.

"It was Big. He was almost crying. Apparently Tails' foot is broken, and they're at the hospital. Big kept saying it was his fault. It sounds like Tails got really hurt."

"WHAT?" Sonic yelled, overhearing. "NO!" DON'T WORRY TAILS! I'M COMIN' LI'L BUDDY!" There was a Sonic Boom, as he blasted off to the hospital at the speed of sound. Tails may not have needed to worry, but Sonic sure was. Everyone was worried.

Author's Notes: Ugh, sorry this took so long... Thanks for reviewing guys, this is my first story that someone who's not my friend has reviewed. Stick with this story, please, and keep reviewing! I haven't really updated coz I've been working on something else, which is now over 4000 words long... Thanks for reading guys PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
